Fluffy oneshots
by sherlockthetimelord447
Summary: A collection of oneshots that pop into my mind. Mostly/all Ten/Rose.
1. Sleepy Time Lord

**Just an idea that popped into my head that I had to write down. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rose opened her eyes. It took her a moment to recognize her surroundings, and she blinked a few times, rubbed her eyes and yawned. Apparently she had fallen asleep in the movie room. She was covered in a fluffy TARDIS-blue blanket, probably courtesy of the Doctor.<p>

Rose looked over at the clock on the coffee table. 8:23. A bit early, but there was no point going back to sleep now. She stretched, got up and went to take a shower. The water was warm and only under the strong stream did she finally wake up completely. When she stepped out she got dressed, picking out dark blue jeans and a red sweater from her endless wardrobe the TARDIS had so kindly provided her. Then she went to look for the Doctor.

Rose wasn't usually up at this hour, so she had no idea what the Doctor would be doing. Certainly not sleeping. The Doctor almost never slept. He preferred to spend his time tinkering with some part of the TARDIS that usually wasn't even broken.

Rose stopped in the kitchen to get herself a cup of tea, and then walked over to the console room. Not there. She checked the library. Not there either. _This will be a long _morning, she thought.

After looking through seventeen workrooms, eight labs, two swimming pools, the Hat Room, three gyms (which were completely useless. Never in her two years with the Doctor had she seen him work out), and saying hi to Billy the Lakertyan (who was staying with them temporarily until he worked out the problems with his wife)**, **it was two hours later, and the Doctor was still no-where to be seen. She concluded that he must have gone outside.

Rose went back to the console room and opened the door. Space surrounded her. The deepest black in existence dotted with twinkling white. The closest planet must have been light-years away. Not out, then. She closed the door.

It suddenly occurred to her that the Time Lord might be in his room. He was almost never there, but it was a possibility. She walked down the hall and stopped outside his door. It was closed, which was odd. It was never closed. She rapped on it softly.

"Doctor? You in there?" She asked. No response.

She tried the door. It wasn't locked, so she opened it quietly and stepped inside.

It took her a moment to spot the Doctor's legs behind the bed. Panic engulfed her. She rushed over to him and knelt by his side, shaking his shoulder gently. He didn't stir. He was laying on his stomach, his head lying on a pile of papers and documents, his glasses still half on him, hands at his sides.

"Doctor! Wake up!" She shook him harder. Suddenly he sat up quickly, reflexively whipping out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it into a random direction. He looked completely disoriented.

"Whah- is everythang okah?" He mumbled.

After her fears faded away as quickly as they appeared, Rose couldn't help but giggle at his appearance.

His hair, if possible, was even messier than usual, defying the laws of gravity and sticking up in different directions. His glasses were perched halfway up his nose, crooked. One of the pages he had been laying on was stuck to his left cheek. A dribble of spit was dried at the side of his mouth, and his eyes were only half open.

The Doctor smacked his lips sleepily, blinked a few times, and then leaned his back against the wall and fell asleep again, snoring softly.

Rose woke him up again.

"Wake up, sleepy-head." She said, laughing, and peeled the piece of paper off of his face. The Doctor barely opened his eyes. He groaned, and then turned to his side, his hands folded next to his cheek as a cushion.

"Just a few more minutes, mommy." He murmured into the wall and resumed his snoring. Rose was now shaking with laughter. Who new Time Lords could be so sleepy?

"Well'n, at least let get in bed." She said after catching her breath. He didn't budge.

"Allright," She sighed, and put her hands on her hips, looking down at the Doctor's limp form. "I can do this myself."

She dragged the Doctor away from the wall and closer to the bed, and took off his jacket to give her a better range of motion. Then, she leaned his back against the bed, got on the bed and dragged him up. Once his butt was on the bed it was easier. His legs dangled from the side, and she pulled them up and took off his shoes. Throughout the whole procedure, which took more than fifteen minutes, the Doctor had not even twitched.

"Talk about heavy sleepers." Rose muttered. She flopped down on the bed, exhausted. After a few minutes of cooling down, she sat back up, deciding it would be, even though convenient and most definitely comfortable, completely inappropriate to sleep next to him.

She leaned over to the Doctor, couldn't help herself and smoothed down his hair. He looked so peaceful. For once, no-worry lines were visible on his forehead. For the moment, he wasn't expected to save some alien planet or sacrifice anything for other people's sake. He was completely at rest. Rose kissed his forehead.

The Doctor must have noticed this, because suddenly he grabbed her arm and wrapped his arms around it, burying his head in the pillow. Rose tried to free her hand without waking him and failed.

"Doctor," She whispered. "I need my hand back"

The Doctor mumbled something into the pillow.

"I can't understand what you're saying with your head buried in your pillow, you know."

The Doctor turned his head ever-so-slightly, and now his words were more audible.

"Stay," He muttered.

Rose smiled. She could not object to a request like this. So she lay down next to him, sharing his pillow, enjoying his peacefulness and stroking his hair. It was a rare sight, and she wanted to savior it, but she was quite tired herself. Her eyelids drooped and became heavier. She moved the hand that had stroked the Doctor's hair to his chest.

She soon fell asleep to the rhythm of his hearts, beating in time with her own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would love it if you gave me a prompt. This will probably turn into a collection of oneshots that have no place anywhere else, so feel free to go wild! You can request for it to not necessarily be about Ten/Rose. If you review I guarantee that next morning a suspicious looking blue police box will be standing in your back-yard, and a skinny british guy with crazy hair will offer you to see the stars.


	2. the doctor is bored

**So this came out a LOT more angsty than I thought.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"Rooose." Someone behind her tugged at her hair. "Roooose!"<p>

Rose sighed and put down her magazine. "What?"

The Doctor leaped over the back of the couch she was sitting on and flopped down next to her.

"How long has it been?"

"Ten minutes."

The Doctor groaned. "Ten minutes?!" He whined. "More like ten hours. Cooome onnn, let's go do something!"

"Can't you sit still for twenty minutes?" She turned back to her magazine, but the Doctor grabbed it from her hands and held it so it was out of reach. She leaned over him to get it back, but the Doctor just held it farther away. Rose couldn't help herself and giggled.

"Doctor! Give. It. Back!" She swiped at it again, basically in his lap by now. He pushed her off and stood up, bouncing up and down, holding the magazine high over his head and grinning like a maniac.

"But I'm soooo booored. C'mon, let's go save a planet or ride on the biggest carousel in the galaxy or-oh! There's this planet with a lake that changes colours according to your mood. It's really beautiful, you'll love it. Isn't that better than reading about-" He frowned at the magazine's cover. "Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie? Who cares about those two?"

Rose, who was much shorter than the Doctor, knew it was pointless to try and take the magazine away by force. It would never work. So she got up from the couch, crossed over to him, and put her hands on his chest. She smiled the way she knew that he couldn't resist, with her tongue between her teeth.

"Doctor, can I please have my magazine back?" She asked sweetly. The Doctor gulped audibly.

"Uh, I, umm." He stuttered, unconsciously lowering his hand that held the magazine. Rose saw her chance and snatched it away from him and ran away into the corridor, hair swinging, laughing.

"Thanks!" She yelled after her. The Doctor, realizing what she just did, snapped out of his trance and ran after her.

"Rose Tyler, that was a mistake!" He yelled. "You don't mess with me! I'm the Doctor. I am 903 years old. I'm The Oncoming Storm, the Bringer Of Darkness, and I am going to catch you!" He chased her down the hall, ducking around corners and in and out of different rooms. He was faster than her, but the TARDIS, the little minx, was, as always, on Rose's side. Apparently she enjoined watching her thief humiliate himself. His turns were inconveniently sharper and it was hard avoiding them, and he kept bumping into walls, but eventually Rose slowed down enough for him to tackle her to the ground.

"I warned you!" He cried, and seized the magazine away from her. He held it up triumphantly and whooped, but suddenly Rose was on his back, wrestling it away from him. The Doctor grabbed Rose's foot from behind and started tickling it.

Rose Tyler had fought against werewolves and Slitheens and Daleks and Cybermen. She outwitted Satan. She stared into the time vortex and survived, saving the universe at the same time. But when it comes to a tickle fight, Rose Tyler was completely helpless. She fell off the Doctor back to the moderately soft corridor floor that the TARDIS had so kindly provided, and started crawling away from him, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him, tickling her sides and stomach. She shrieked and squirmed free from his grasp, but he pulled her back, giggling himself.

"Doctor! Stop it!" She squealed.

"You want me to stop?" The Doctor asked innocently and tickled her neck. Rose drew her head back and giggled at the Doctor's cool fingers wiggling on her neck.

"Please!" She managed to say before collapsing into another fit of giggles. Her stomach hurt from laughing so hard and she bent over. The Doctor paused to give her some time to breathe. That was his mistake. Rose lunged at him and began tickling him back. He guffawed and backed up against the wall, trying to push himself up, but Rose dragged him down again.

Then she began to mess up his hair.

"Oi!" He shrieked in a high-pitched voice and swatted her hands away. "Not the hair!"

Rose took one look at his horrified expression. Combined with his now-even-crazier hair, his appearance made her burst out laughing.

"You're such a girl!" She said. The tickling battle had died down, and Rose scooted over to the Doctor and sat next to him against the wall. It took them a few minutes to catch their breath, but every once in a while Rose would start giggling again at the memory, and each time the Doctor would look at her with nothing but pure love and adoration in his eyes. For the millionth time he wondered what he had done to deserve this brilliant, wonderful, beautiful pink-and-yellow girl.

Rose moved her knees up to her chest and leaned her head on the Doctor's shoulder. He sniffed her hair, which smelled like coconut and soap. He kissed the top of her head and leaned his head against hers.

"I love this, Doctor." Rose said softly. "I love every moment with you."

The Doctor took her hand and squeezed it.

"I love it too." He said hoarsely.

"Can we do this forever?" Rose whispered.

The Doctor could feel tears sting his eyes and shut them tightly, swallowing. It would be forever for her, but not for him. He knew that sooner or later, he would lose her. Wether it would be in fifty years or in a week, it would happen at some point. And he couldn't bear that thought.

So he pushed all of that way into the back of his mind and concentrated on that moment, right then. Sitting on the TARDIS floor with the girl he, hell, with the girl he loved, holding hands and whispering secrets. He concentrated on the feeling of her head on his shoulder, feeling her chest rise and fall when she breathed. Feeling her radiating warmth and making chills run down his back. And, like he does so often, the Doctor lied.

"Forever." He promised. Promised her the only thing that he knew for a fact he couldn't give her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review! And you can send me prompts for oneshots/multi-chapter stories if you want :D

Btw, I need a beta reader, so if you're interested just PM me and we'll be in touch!


	3. Glass

"Rose, do we really have to do this now?" The Doctor whined as Rose dragged him through the mall.

"Yeah! Now come on, or we're gonna miss it!" She tugged at his arm but he stopped in his tracks and refused to move.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because there's a 50% off on all of Macey's and it ends in two hours!" She explained for the hundredth time in the past half hour. The Doctor was _not_ a good shopping companion.

"I have a time machine!" He exclaimed. "I can take you to this exact moment ten years from this point in your timeline!"

Rose let out a puff of air. He was getting on her nerves.

"But we're here _now."_ She hissed. "Why come back later if we're already here?" She emphasized every word, in a way that reminded the Doctor of Donna.

Ever since Rose had come back from the parallel universe, things haven't been quite the same between them. Since Rose was his first companion in a while after the time war, she didn't know what the Doctor was like when he was grieving. She had been wonderful, though. She had held him while he cried after they had dropped Donna off, lulled him back to sleep when he woke up from nightmares. But it was hard for both of them. The Doctor had become even more protective than before, afraid that he'd lose her again. Rose was more prone to mood swings and snappy comments.

None of it would have happened if one of them would have had the courage to make a move on the other. They were both afraid that if something different between them would begin, they would be separated once more. And neither of them would dare risk that.

So they carried on as usual, only the air around them was tenser. They barely even touched anymore. No more casual hugs or snuggling together on the couch to watch a movie, because that could lead to something more that would lead to heart-ache.

"All right, fine. I'll come pick you up in an hour." The Doctor said, turned away, and headed towards the exit. He rarely did this, but this was London, Rose's home town. She knew this place better than the back of her hand. What could possibly go wrong?

"Fine!" Rose shouted at his back. She felt tears of frustration sting her eyes. What had happened to them? How did they end up like this?

* * *

><p>"I know, I know! I shouldn't have left her." The Doctor said to his ship. He unnecessarily pressed some buttons and fiddled with the orange handle. The TARDIS hummed angrily in response.<p>

"Oi! I most certainly didn't!" The Doctor exclaimed. He glanced at one of the screens and adjusted the focus. "It's none of your business, anyway." He murmured. The ship jolted sideways, throwing him off balance, and he landed on the floor with a thud. He leaned on the banister and hoisted himself up, rubbing his lower backside.

"Sorry, old girl. I don't know what's happening to me." He gave the console a pat, and the ship accepted his apology with a hum.

"What should I do?" He wondered and sat down on the jump seat. The TARDIS then proceeded to send his mind images so kinky and nasty that he blushed a deep red. The ship he had stolen had an exceptionally dirty mind.

"Language!" The Doctor yelled, shocked at what the TARDIS' data base could provide. He slapped at his cheeks to cool them down.

"I should probably go back and apologize." He said. He took a quick detour to his room to check that he looked all right, ruffled his hair and straightened his jacket.

"Yep." He sniffed. "Still got it."

He put the ship's shields up and walked out, locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>As the Doctor neared Station Rd, he saw smoke coming from the area he was headed and immediately knew something was wrong. He started jogging through the streets, the light drizzle dampening his clothes. When he spotted the flashing lights of police cars and ambulances standing in front of the mall entrance, panic made his hearts skip a beat. He ran faster, leaping over fire hydrants and almost crashing into curious passerbys. He ducked under the police tape, flashed the psychic paper in the faces of astounded police officers, and headed towards the front glass doors. They were locked, so he fished in his pocket for his sonic screwdriver.<p>

Damn bigger on the inside pockets. After two minutes of a frantic search, all he could find was his glasses, a packet of gum, some used tissues, and a spare pair of shoes. But no screwdriver.

_Shit._

He must have left it in the console room.

_Shit shit shit._

He peered into the store. Paramedics in gas masks were walking around between frightened and confused citizens, handing out blankets. He left the doors and went over to a young police man, who was talking on his radio.

"Excuse me." The Doctor tapped his shoulder. The officer took no notice of him, and kept on talking and scribbling notes in a black pocket book.

"Excuse me!" He said a bit louder this time. The officer turned to face him.

"Sir, this is a restricted area. Please step back behind the tape."

The Doctor flashed the psychic paper. The officer glanced at the paper and his eyes widened. He let go of the radio and stood up straight, saluting.

"We, uh, didn't know you were coming, sir. This is not a priority one event." The officer cleared his throat.

_It is to me_, the Doctor thought. "Erm, at ease, officer…" He squinted at his badge. "Lee Brown. Well, Lee, why don't you, erm, brief me." The Doctor had never been an officer in command before. He would have to get used to the part.

Lee cleared his throat again and seemed to relax a bit. "Right. There was a gas leak, sir. The place has been sealed with concern that said gas is poisonous. Only certified paramedics were let in, no-one was let out. We're worried that the citizens carry the poison in their lungs, therefore they should be kept contained, So far no-one has shown any symptoms of disease, but we're no sure what gas it is, so we want to keep them there until the lab has results. Could take a few hours, could take a whole day. I'm not sure. Anyway, the situation is under control, sir."

The Doctor pondered over his words. This sounded like something completely ordinary. He was sure that no alien life-forms were involved. This was bad, because that meant that they could deal with this on their own and, for once, he had to follow their rules.

Which meant Rose was stuck inside.

"Thank you, Lee. And please don't call me sir." He patted his back and walked back to the glass doors, leaning his head against them and looking inside. After a few minutes he finally spotted a familiar blond head. His hearts leapt. Rose was sitting cross-legged on a bench with a blue blanket around her shoulders. Her hair was unruly and tangled, and she looked tired and worried. The Doctor tapped on the glass to get her attention, but she didn't notice. He knocked louder and louder until he was practically pounding at the doors. Rose finally turned her head and saw him. Her eyes widened. She dropped the blanket and ran to the doors, putting her palms on the glass and grinning at him. The Doctor covered her palms with his. He could almost feel their warmth through the glass.

"Sonic?" Rose mouthed. The Doctor showed her his pocket and mimed that it wasn't with him. Disappointment flashed across her face.

"I am so sorry." He mouthed back, stroking her hand through the glass. Rose mentioned for him to that she'll come back in a minute and ran from the doors. She returned moments later with a pad of paper and a pen. She sat down in front of him, and he did the same. Rose scribbled something on the paper, and then held it up. He read her slanted handwriting. _It's okay. I'm just glad you're back. Just get me out of here_, the note said. The Doctor pointed behind him, raised one finger, and then pointed at his watch. Rose nodded. He got up, brushed the back of his trousers, and walked over to Lee, who was leaning on one of the police cars writing something in his notebook. The Doctor snatched it and the pencil from him and Lee looked up, surprised.

"Can I have this? Thanks. Won't take long." He strode back to Rose and sat down. He held up his note. It read: _I can't, Rose. For once I have to follow your rules. But I will stay here until you can leave. I am so, so sorry. I never should have left._

Rose replied quickly: _At least this time we can see each-other. _She smiled, trying to hide the pain in her eyes. Her reference was all too clear. His mind reeled back to the last time they had a wall between them. Only this time, it was just a wall. A transparent one, even. This time not universes stood between them, but just a sheet of glass.

A paramedic approached Rose. He touched her shoulder and said something inaudible. She stood up to face him and shook her head vigorously. She poked the poor man in the chest and he took a step back. The Doctor could see the determination and stubbornness in her eyes, and his hearts filled with adoration and love towards his little pink-and-yellow girl.

The paramedic soon gave up his fight and lumbered away. Rose, pleased, sat back down. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and pointed in the paramedic's direction.

_He tried to take me away from you._ Her note stated simply.

_And?_ He replied.

_And? Bloody moron, you are. No-one can ever take me away from you. _She smiled her Rose Tyler smile that he could never resist.

_Not even a dimension-jumping device._ She added. The Doctor put his hand on the door and Rose covered it with her own.

_Are you really gonna stay here all night?_ She wrote. He nodded and rested his head on the glass. Rose did the same. He was extremely uncomfortable in that position, with the hard asphalt digging into his bottom and his neck craning, but he was physically and mentally exhausted from the day, and he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Someone far away was talking to him. Well, not so far away, apparently, since that someone also happened to be tapping his shoulder.<p>

"Sir? Sir, sorry to wake you, but I have an update on the situation."

The Doctor opened his eyes and blinked. Lee was standing over him with a hand on his shoulder. It had gone dark, and the street lights cast an eerie glow on his surroundings. He yawned and stretched. The Macey's store was lit from the inside, so now he could see inside better. Rose was lying next to the door, her palm still pressed against it, fast asleep. Someone had draped a blanket over her and he could see her form rising and falling peacefully beneath it. He leaned on the door and stood up. His hair was even messier than usual.

"Yeah?" He croaked, his voice thick with sleep. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"The results are back from the lab." Lee started. The Doctor's eyes lit up. He looked at him hopefully. There was a moment of silence, and for a minute the Doctor was sure that something was wrong. What if Rose was sick?

But then Lee broke out into a grin.

"They are in no danger at all. We'll open the doors soon!" He said. The Doctor pulled him into a bear-hug and patted him on the back.

"Good man!" He exclaimed, and let go of the surprised officer. "Oh, this is brilliant!" He pulled at his own hair. "Brilliant!" He grinned from ear-to-ear, eyes sparkling. Lee leaned closer to him.

"I know you're not really a commander." He said quietly. The Doctor blushed.

"I, erm, look, I just wanted to-" The Doctor stammered, but Lee cut him off.

"It's okay." He said and looked towards Rose's sleeping form. "I understand. You just wanted to make sure she was okay." He smiled shyly. "I would do the same thing if my Jane would've been in her place." The Doctor smiled at him.

"I wish you and Jane my best." He said softly and shook his hand. They stood around awkwardly for another minute, not sure what to say. Finally, Lee gestured towards the doors.

"I should probably…"

"Oh! Right. Don't mind me. I'll be here." The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets. He took a few steps back to let the Police do their job.

He watched as an officer approached the doors and unlocked them while a paramedic from the other side removed the contamination tape. The paramedic woke Rose gently, who immediately stood up and backed away to let the paramedic work. She spotted the Doctor and a smile spread on her face, tongue between her teeth. She waved, and he waved back. Then the doors opened and his Rose was running towards him, the strands of hair that escaped from her braid flying in all directions. She crashed into his chest and he held her tightly and never wanted to let go. It felt so good to be able to feel her warmth against him. He buried his face in her shoulder and smelled her shampoo. He could feel tears flood his eyes.

"I am so, _so _sorry." He murmured into her hair. "I never should have left. It's my entire fault. Oh, if you would have gotten hurt, I would never have forgiven myse-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Rose's lips were on his.

It wasn't the first time that they kissed. But the first time, it had been to save her life. The second time wasn't even Rose. But this was purely them. Rose ran he hand through his hair, smiling against his mouth, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and back and held her tightly. When they separated, it was only because they had to or they'd suffocate. The Doctor leaned his forehead against hers, still holding her tightly. His hearts were beating wildly. Rose's eyes twinkled as she looked at her Doctor.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He giggled. "What was that for?" He asked. Rose rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.

"You know, for a 900 year old Time Lord that traveled all of time and space, you're a bloody idiot." She said.

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed, tugging at her braid. She swatted his hand away.

"I love you, my idiot Time Lord." She said.

His hearts fluttered. Finally. Finally he could say it. Those three words that she's been longing to hear and he's been longing to say.

"And I love you, Rose Tyler." This time, it wasn't a goodbye, but a promise. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Their peace and quiet, as usual, didn't last long. They heard shouts behind them.

"You there! Don't move!"

Rose sighed. "What have you done this time?"

"Well, I might have told them that I was a police commander. They might have found out that I am not." They turned towards the shouts. Four armed officers were running in their direction.

The Doctor reached his hand out to Rose and waggled his fingers.

"Off we go!" He said.

She grabbed his outstretched hand, and they ran off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: What do you think? Let me know in the reviews! And, if you send me a prompt tomorrow morning David Tennant will be at your doorstep with a box full of kittens.


End file.
